Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Happy belated 80th Birthday, Tom and Jerry. Yes, another Tom and Jerry adventure, in which they travel to Storybook Town with Patch and Robyn, along with a group of students from the mysterious school known as Ever After High who begin to start their own adventures with Mr. Badwolf as they must help Robyn's Aunt Violet and cousin Jack who are in trouble of losing the park and home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Belated 80th birthday, Tom & Jerry.**

* * *

At home in Greendale, Patch was getting as much rest as he could after his and the others' big adventure with helping Baby New Year, but he would have a big adventure to worry about after he would wake up. It, of course, would involve his two good friends, the cat named Tom and the mouse named Jerry along with Robyn and a group of students from Ever After High. Atticus smiled as he decided to get some food for Patch for when he would wake up.

"It sure was nice to have New Year's in America, Darla." Madeline smiled.

"It was great to have you too." Darla smiled back at her cousin.

"Oui, it sure was." Madeline smiled happily.

"I'm glad you two got to have fun," Atticus smiled at the girls. "I had my hands full myself at the North Pole."

"You seem to have big adventures yourself," Madeline smiled back. "You guys should come visit for the summer."

"We'll be sure to do that." Atticus said.

Patch soon woke up to get some food.

"Hey, Patch," Atticus smiled. "I'm gonna hang out at the Mall with Cherry, Mo, Thor, and Sabrina while you're gone. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Patch smiled back as he ate his food. "Hopefully Tom, Jerry, and Robyn had a Happy New Year themselves."

"I'm sure they did." Atticus said.

Patch continued to eat up. "Darla, Madeline, any plans?" he then asked the two young girls.

"Just showing Madeline around town before she has to go back to Paris." Darla smiled.

"That's good," Patch smiled back. "Has she met Digit yet?"

"Oh! Good idea!" Darla replied. "I think he had too much fun last night."

"Is he the one who told you about Starlight Night?" Madeline asked her cousin.

"Yes," Darla nodded as she walked off with Madeline. "Come on, you're gonna love Digit."

The girls soon went to find Digit. Patch continued to eat his breakfast until he would have to go away.

* * *

"Didge, you awake?" Darla called as she came to a new room in the house.

Digit was shown to be reading a comic book before he looked up to see Darla and smiled at her. "Hey, kiddo!" he said to her. "Happy Year New! ...Did I say that right?" he then asked.

"Uh... Close enough..." Darla rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, I'd like you to get to meet my cousin since, I guess you fell asleep before she made it in town."

"Ooh." Digit smiled excitedly.

"Bonjour~" Madeline greeted with a curtsy.

"Ah, you're French?" Digit asked.

"Oui," Madeline smiled. "I live in Paris."

"Well, uh, pleased to meet ya," Digit replied as he tried to say something in French to impress her. "Mon aéroglisseur est plein d'anguilles."

"Your hovercraft is full of eels?" Madeline repeated out of confusion.

Digit looked bashful while Darla giggled.

"I guess I need to learn how to speak French." Digit smiled bashfully.

The girls laughed a bit.

"I did not know you had a pet bird." Madeline said to Darla.

"It's a long story of how Digit came into our family actually." Darla smiled.

"Yep." Digit nodded.

"Do tell." Madeline smiled.

Darla smiled back as she decided to tell her cousin everything about the time she spent with Digit and their misadventures together with some other friends of theirs.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was breakfast time at Ever After High as Crow thought about what his sister said as he came to get some food before he looked over at one table with a smile as he saw Apple White who was his biggest crush. Crow took a deep breath before making his way over.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Apple asked the girls at the table with her who were her best friends: Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes.

"Yes, but I'd rather be back on vacation a little," Blondie giggled. "I met the cutest baby with Baby Bear, Mama Bear, and Papa Bear."

"Well, I love a good adventure!" Briar beamed. "I mean, it's just so exciting! How could anyone sleep through an adventure like they do with school, am I right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Apple White smiled.

"Um, hello, girls." Crow greeted.

"Hi, Crow." The three girls replied.

"Hello, Apple," Crow smiled bashfully. "You look so pretty and happy today, but that's most days with the case for you."

"Oh, Crow, that's sweet." Apple giggled.

"Now kiss." Briar told Crow and Apple playfully.

Crow and Apple blushed from that.

"Uh, Apple... I was wondering... Um... Uh..." Crow stammered.

"Yes, Crow?" Apple asked.

"I... I... I..." Crow stammered a bit only to flinch slightly.

"Ah, Mr. Crow and Miss Apple..." Headmaster Grimm greeted as he passed by.

_'Thanks a lot, Headmaster Grimm.'_ Crow thought to himself sarcastically.

"Good morning, boys and girls." Headmaster Grimm greeted.

"Good morning, Headmaster Grimm." The students replied politely.

"Mr. Crow, Miss Apple, you two have been asked to come to see Mr. Badwolf as soon as possible." Headmaster Grimm then told the two.

"Yes, Headmaster Grimm." Crow and Apple replied.

"Good..." Headmaster Grimm nodded before he walked off. "See that you see him."

"Well, that sounds interesting," Apple remarked. "I hope we're not in trouble with something."

"You? Probably not... But Crow..." Briar smiled sheepishly.

Crow simply gulped.

* * *

Eventually, in Mr. Badwolf's classroom, he waited for the ones he had called over.

"All right, I brought you something that I borrowed from Baba Yaga," Drell told the wolf as he came by with a goblet of a glowing green liquid inside. "This should be able to keep the ones you want to go out as normal-looking human kids, but be warned... After sunset, they'll turn back to normal, so use this potion wisely so you don't run out before the adventure is over."

"Don't worry, I'll use it wisely." Mr. Badwolf said.

"See that you do." Drell replied, giving him the potion as he mumbled a bit, something about wolves.

"What was that?" Mr. Badwolf demanded.

"I said 'Have fun'!" Drell grinned sheepishly as he decided to leave.

"Sure you did." Mr. Badwolf said.

Drell waved as he soon left to go back home as he grumbled to himself. "Filthy, disgusting, encroaching wolves."

"So, this will make us humans?" Cerise asked.

"Yes, temporarily of course," Mr. Badwolf told his daughter. "Apparently Drell thinks going into the Mortal Realm the way we are will cause too much attention, so we have to blend in among the mortals to where we need to go with Atticus's dog Patch and his friends."

"Well, that's something alright." Cerise smiled.

"How do you know if it works?" Ramona asked.

"I'm pretty sure the most powerful man in the universe wouldn't deceive me," Mr. Badwolf replied. "Even if he has issues with wolves."

* * *

Eventually, Ashlynn, Hunter, Apple, Raven, and Crow came into the classroom after they were told to come inside and Mr. Badwolf soon told them that they had an adventure of their own to take care of and told them about the potion so that they could all be like normal mortals before they would leave Ever After High. Once everything was settled, the students drank the potion, as did Mr. Badwolf, and they all became humans, especially Ramona and Cerise who were part wolf.

"Nice." Apple smiled.

"Where are we going?" Crow asked curiously.

"Out into the world... I've heard stories about an amusement park..." Mr. Badwolf told his students. "Let's go!"

The group looked at each other and they soon left Ever After High to get going to where they were supposed to go.

* * *

As they did that, Patch came to visit the Starling house as Tom and Jerry had one of their usual chases with each other, without it ending badly for either of them since they were now friends.

"Guys, are you ready?" Robyn asked Tom and Jerry.

"Hang on!" Tom and Jerry told her.

Robyn rolled her eyes slightly before she sat on the couch to wait for her pet cat and mouse to get themselves together.

"Robyn?" Patch called as he poked his head through the doggy door that was there for him to come in and out of the house for whenever he wanted.

"Right here, Patch." Robyn smiled.

"Are Tom and Jerry ready yet?" Patch asked.

"They should be soon," Robyn replied. "At least I hope so."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Patch rolled his eyes. "So, how's your wizard training going?"

"Seems to be going well so far," Robyn smiled. "Uncle Chip says that I should probably visit again sometime so he can give me a better experience with potions and spell casting."

"Cool." Patch smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, Tom and Jerry ended their little chase with a food fight in the kitchen as Jerry decided he had won like he almost always did, though Tom usually got a chance to win if he was lucky enough.

"Are you two done yet?" Patch asked before looking at the messy kitchen with a gasp. "Do you guys enjoy making a mess in the kitchen?!"

"Eh... Not a lot..." Jerry smiled sheepishly. "We just seem to always end up in the kitchen whenever we end up chasing each other for the day."

Patch sighed before using his magic from his tag to clean the mess.

"Thanks, Patch." Robyn smiled.

"Sure thing," Patch smiled back. "Did you guys have a nice New Year's?"

"Oh, yes, for the most part," Robyn nodded. "Tom and Jerry's sisters even came over with Tuffy and Booties."

"That sounds nice." Patch smiled.

The house was soon back to being cleaned as Tom and Jerry stopped their fight with some fish and cheese.

"So, where are we going?" Robyn asked.

"A place called Storybook Town!" Patch proclaimed.

"Oh, yeah; I think that's where my cousin and aunt from my father's side of the family live." Robyn smiled.

"You know it?" Patch asked.

"Yes, it's been a while." Robyn smiled.

"I just heard about Storybook Town recently," Patch replied. "Apparently fairy tales come to life there," he then glanced away briefly. "Though with the live I've led, I'd probably say otherwise from going to Ever After High a couple of times."

"Well, I've brought Tom and Jerry a few times for a few visits there, but with school it's been hard trying to find a perfect time to visit," Robyn said softly. " Especially after..."

Patch looked curious. "Did something happen?"

"Yes..." Robyn frowned a bit. "You remember about my mother when I first met you, Tom, and Jerry?"

"Yes, she died when you were a baby, I'm still so sorry about that," Patch said softly before he caught on a bit. "...Your cousin's parents... Did something like that happen?"

"I'm afraid my Uncle Joe passed away." Robyn said softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Patch frowned.

"Ever since he died, things were not easy to keep Storybook Town from closing down," Robyn frowned back before smiling. "But Uncle Joe used to have a saying."

"What was it?" Patch asked.

"With great power, comes great responsibility?" Tom commented.

Jerry nudged and shushed the cat as that was not the time for that joke.

"_'Dreams come true if you believe'_." Robyn quoted.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Hello, Robyn." Mr. Starling smiled as he came to his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy." Robyn smiled back.

"I'm sure you're excited to see Aunt Violet and Cousin Jack again as much as I am." Mr. Starling smiled.

"I sure am and so are Tom and Jerry." Robyn smiled back.

"Let's get ready to go have some fun then," Mr. Starling smiled. "Let's get to the car."

Robyn, Tom, and Jerry cheered as they rushed over to the car to go to the fairy tale based theme park where Robyn's extended family was.

* * *

And so, this began the big fairy tale adventure for Tom, Jerry, Patch, Robyn, and the Ever After High students. Mr. Starling was seen driving to Storybook Town. Patch stuck his head out the window as he rode along with the family. Everyone loved Storybook Town. It had walk-through fairy-tale sets, thrill rides, attractions, the best high-diving cow act in three states, and a world-class petting zoo. The park was the lifelong passion of Joe Bradley: a starry-eyed dreamer, if there ever was one.

Soon after opening Storybook Town, Joe found a partner to share his dream: His loving wife Violet. And it wasn't long before they were joined by their greatest dream of all: Their son Jack. For a long time all was right with the world, but life has a way of moving on. And sometimes the dreamers leave us all too soon. Violet and Jack did their best to keep Joe's dream alive, but it was a big job for just the two of them. Mr. Badwolf soon made his way over to Storybook Town as well as his students.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Cerise asked.

"We're almost there," Mr. Badwolf replied. "We should be very close."

"This is how humans see our fairy tales?" Raven rolled her eyes as she glanced out the window to see some decorations of the theme park. "Looks kinda corny if you ask me."

"Well, they definitely have interesting imaginations." Crow said.

"Yeah, I guess." Raven shrugged from that.

They soon came to a stop and everybody got off of the bus to take a look at Storybook Town up close.

"Well, this looks interesting," Apple said. "At least it looks a lot more fun than Cooking Class."

"It looks like it hasn't been visited by customers in a while." Hunter said.

"Guess it was hard on them... For whatever reason." Raven shrugged.

"Maybe they're closed." Ashlynn replied.

"Hard to say honestly." Mr. Badwolf said as he came to the doors.

The group began to make their way into the amusement park.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed to be quiet with the rides and games all around, but no one seemed to be using them.

"They must be closed if nobody else is here." Hunter said as they explored.

"If they were, then wouldn't these rides look better?" Ashlyn asked.

The Ever After High kids looked very curious as they came to explore.

"Looks like this place even has a cow." Crow said to the others as they explored.

"Seems to be the _only_ animal they have." Raven said.

Mr. Badwolf decided to go find somebody in charge as he left the students on their own.

"Whoa... Nice statue..." Ashlynn said as she looked up to see a statue of a man with a woman along with a young boy with them. "They must be a family."

"Looks like it." Hunter said.

* * *

Mr. Starling soon drove through a bit. "Oh, Robyn, I really hope we can help out your Aunt Violet and Cousin Jack." he then said to his daughter as they were almost there.

"If there's a clock ride, I'm gonna run up it." Jerry smirked, referencing the nursery rhyme of Hickory Dickory Dock.

"They might." Patch smiled.

"How's your family, Patch?" Robyn asked.

"Oh, everybody's pretty tired out from our New Year's adventure," Patch replied. "I tried to get as much sleep as I could get before I came over."

"I guess luckily your niece and nephews weren't over, then you'd never get to sleep." Tom chuckled.

"Probably." Patch said.

* * *

A young brown-haired boy, slightly younger than Robyn was shown at the theme park as he stepped out of a building to check out the theme park that was still empty, except for now a couple of cars. "Huh? I wonder who's here?" he then asked himself in surprise. He soon saw his cousin and uncle along with the animals. "Oh, boy!" he then beamed. "Cousin Robyn! I bet she brought Tom and Jerry too!"

Tom and Jerry looked out the windows to see the various rides before they left the car with their family to explore.

Patch took a look at the Ever After High kids, but they looked different which made him curious. "Is that them?" The Dalmatian asked himself.

"This bring back some memories?" Mr. Starling smiled at Robyn.

"It sure does," Robyn smiled back. "I can't wait to see my favorite cousin."

"And I can't wait to see my favorite little sister." Mr. Starling chuckled.

* * *

Patch soon came up to see the group of high school students. "Crow, is that you?" he then asked one of them.

Crow turned around at that, unalarmed at the sight of the talking dog.

"It _is_ you!" Patch smiled before looking curious. "Why do you guys look so different?"

"Mr. Badwolf wants us to blend in with this world, so we're all teenage mortals." Crow explained.

"Ohh, I guess that makes sense." Patch then said.

"The magic of the potion only lasts until after sunset." Crow said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time as mortals while you can," Patch shrugged. "It should be an interesting experience."

"Yeah, I guess so," Crow shrugged. "This place is kinda boring though. There's no one else here besides us."

"Well, that's what happens when the rides are broken." Patch said as he saw the rides were all broken.

"Yikes, that's totally not safe." Hunter remarked.

"Says the boy who carries a bow and arrow around with him like Sparrow Hood." Raven crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Touchè." Hunter said.

"So, Patch, what're you doing here?" Crow asked the Dalmatian then. "Cherry and Atticus have a special assignment?"

"I'm actually here with my good friends," Patch replied as he shook his head at the question. "Robyn Starling and her pets: Tom the Cat and Jerry the Mouse."

"That's nice." Crow said.

"It's nice to see you guys again," Patch smiled. "We have some catching up to do."

Crow smiled back as that sounded nice. Jack soon came out to meet his cousin and uncle up close as Tom and Jerry also came out.

"Oh, Jack, you're just getting so big." Robyn smiled.

"I'm taller than I was the last time you saw me," Jack chuckled as he held his hand above his head. "Mom says I'm gonna have a growth spurt someday."

"Hopefully you get there soon, then you'll be as tall as the adults." Robyn giggled.

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

"Looks like Storybook Town has seen better day though." Robyn said.

"Yeah... Mom and I are trying to save it," Jack sighed a bit. "It's not very easy though."

"Well, I'm not sure how much help we can be, but we promise to help you out, even Tom and Jerry." Robyn promised.

Tom and Jerry nodded in agreement.

"It'll take a lot of help from some good friends," Jack smiled. "I've heard from you that Tom and Jerry are friends to the end."

Jerry spit into his paw and held it out to shake on it. Jack then shook hands with the mouse.

"They get along with each other a lot nicer than when I first met them." Robyn told her cousin.

Tom and Jerry gave thumb's up before showing of how much they get along while still having their cat and mouse chases.

"See?" Robyn smiled.

"Now that's what I like to see; teamwork." Jack smiled back.

"Looks like you could use some help with this mess." Robyn then said.

"Yeah, we should clean this up before my mom flips out." Jack agreed.

"Right." Tom smiled.

"How can we help?" Robyn asked her cousin.

"Come with me!" Jack smiled as they started to clean things up.

Tom and Jerry dashed off with some cleaning tools to get started.

* * *

"You okay, Hermione?" Jack asked the cow. "I don't want anything happening to our star attraction."

Hermione mooed, reminding Jack that she was their only attraction.

"Okay, _only_ attraction," Jack then said to the cow. "Maybe we'll have lots of customers today."

Hermione let out another moo from that.

"Okay... _One_ customer." Jack smiled sheepishly.

Hermione smiled back as she licked Jack's face like a dog.

"This place sure looks interesting." Crow told the others.

"If only we could find something to do though." Raven replied to her brother.

"Hey, we got some customers!" Jack smiled. "We should tell Mom."

"Yeah! It's showtime!" Robyn added.

They soon heard a limo pull up to the amusement/theme park.

"Who's that?" Raven and Crow asked each other.

"Maybe it's my mother." Apple guessed with how much of a high status her mother had these days.

"Mom! Mom!" Jack called out as he ran to a trailer. "We have customers."

"Customers? How exciting!" Violet beamed as she soon stepped out with some food. "I will dust off the corn dogs."

Jack soon got out a trench coat and hat. Robyn smiled from that.

"How do I look?" Jack asked Robyn.

"Like your father." Robyn smiled softly.

Jack beamed from that as they came out to meet whoever was in the limo. "Excuse me, Mom." he then said as he rushed to the car.

"Oh, dear!" Violet frowned once she saw the limo. "That's not a customer."

Mr. Starling looked over at the limo and recognized him as he said, "He's early."

"I'll say," Violet frowned. "This could get ugly."

"I'm here," Mr. Starling told his sister. "I'll help out."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Violet replied.

"This won't take long," The man from the limo said to his driver as he came out of the car. "Keep the motor running'."

"Welcome to Storybook Town!" Jack smiled as he ran up to the man. "The enchanted land where dreams come true, if you believe."

"Eh... Okay," The man said to him. "I'm looking for the Widow Bradley."

"You mean my mother?" Jack asked him.

"Ouch!" The man winced before shrugging. "Uh, yeah. So where is she?" he then asked.

"Around." Robyn said as she didn't trust this man.

"But right now, you're just in time for our big show!" Jack then smiled as he came to show him Hermione.

* * *

Mr. Badwolf and the others soon arrived at the attraction.

"Watch your step, Apple." Crow smiled, trying to act like a gentleman.

"Oh, Crow, you're so thoughtful." Apple smiled back from that.

"We still got a few seats right in front." Robyn told the man before she made him sit down.

"Okay, no!" The man grunted as he was forced to sit down. "I don't have time for this."

"Ahem!" Jack cleared his throat as he decided to announce the show. "Ladies and gentlemen... Storybook Town is proud to present our star attraction!"

"Their _only_ attraction." Ramona said to the others.

"It really shows." Cerise agreed with her sister.

"You play the fiddle?" Patch asked Tom. "I never knew that."

"Sometimes I do, but I thought it might help with like that nursery rhyme 'The cat played the fiddle'." Tom said to the Dalmatian.

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"Excuse me a minute, if you will, Patch." Tom then said.

"Oh, sure, break a leg," Patch replied. "And I mean that as good luck, I don't want you to get hurt." he then said before he dashed off to sit with the audience to see the show.

The man who came to visit looked bored already while Patch smiled hopefully and the Ever After High students looked curious to see where this would go. And where they saw Tom playing the fiddle and Jerry playing the harmonica. Hermione bobbed her head to the beat before she ran off to get into position.

"Hey, diddle, diddle, the cat plays the fiddle, the little mouse toots a tune," Jack recited through a microphone as the show began, though a loose plank of wood fell as Hermione ran up the stairs she was supposed to go on. "Now let's applaud for Hermione the cow who jumps over the moon."

Robyn smiled before looking to where the water tub that Hermione would land in was empty. This made her very nervous as she grabbed her hair in worry for the cow. Tom and Jerry continued to play together as they were lifted up in the air before the brown mouse dropped his harmonica as he saw what Robyn saw.

"Tom! Tom! Hey, Tom!" Jerry cried out as he climbed up, trying to get his friend's attention. "Hey!"

"Not now, Mouse, I'm playin'!" Tom told him as he continued to play the fiddle.

Jerry soon did what he had to do to get Tom to stop playing. This included hitting the cat on the head with his fiddle bow.

"YOW!" Tom yelped out before glaring.

"Look!" Jerry told him as he pointed to the empty tub.

Tom screamed from that in a panic before he slid down the rope as they had to stop Hermione who didn't seem to notice the empty tub.

"Jack, we have a situation." Robyn whispered to her cousin.

"What is it?" Jack replied.

"The tub has no water in it!" Robyn whispered loudly.

"**WHAT?!**" Jack gasped before he saw the others looking at him. "Uh, could you all excuse me for a moment?" he then smiled sheepishly before he rushed to the backstage. "We gotta fill this tank." he said as he began to push on the water valve to fill the tub up with water so Hermione wouldn't get squashed from her jump.

"Right." Robyn said before following the pipe to where the water was.

Jack grunted as he pushed as strongly as he could, but luckily some water was, in fact, coming into the tub. Jerry tried to stall Hermione, but he had trouble doing so as the cow was lost with her own thoughts and even had her eyes shut.

"There's something very familiar about that..." Tom muttered to himself from how Hermione looked with how Jerry tried to stop her.

Pieces of wood began to fall down on Tom's head. Jerry tried to hold out his paw to stop Hermione, only to get squashed by her hooves.

"Come on!" Jack grunted as he tried to move the valve faster, but it broke off in his hands which made him panic. "Oh, that ain't good!"

"Jack, what's taking the water so long?" Robyn asked her cousin.

"The water valve just broke off!" Jack whispered to her loudly and urgently.

"What?!" Robyn panicked.

Tom tried to run after Hermione to stop her.

"Come on, Hermione! Stop!" Jerry cried out as he pulled on the cow's horns before he saw that this was it as they were close to the edge, so he suddenly panicked. "Oh, my gosh!"

"We said stop, you cow!" Tom added as he pulled on Hermione's tail. "This is bad." He piled some wood against his feet before he tried to move in front of Hermione to stop her that way.

Luckily, Hermione was soon stopped and she opened her eyes to see what was happening before Tom fell from broken planks that he stood on, sending him into the tub of water.

"At least the tub filled up in time." Robyn said sheepishly.

They soon saw the pieces of wood falling down, along with Jerry and Hermione. Robyn gulped a bit from that. Tom looked relieved to have a decent landing, even if it was water before he saw Jerry and Hermione coming and brought out an umbrella until the cow and mouse crashed into the water after him. The tub soon broke and the water splashed everywhere.

"Whoa! Surf's up!" Patch gasped from that.

"Well, that just happened." Cerise said.

"That was awesome." Ramona smirked.

* * *

They all soon got splashed from the water, along with the man who came to visit the fairy tale based theme park.

"All part of the act, sir." Jack smiled nervously as he brought out a cloth for the man to dry himself off.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse." Hunter said.

"What do you do for an encore, kid?" The man grumbled as he dried himself off. "Blow up the park? Wait, that's my job." he then smirked as he tossed the cloth right back at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked softly.

"What's he talking about?" Robyn wondered.

"Oh, I didn't expect you 'til tomorrow, Mr. Bigley." Violet said as she came to the man.

"I know, Mrs. Bradley," Mr. Bigley smirked. "But why delay the inevitable?"

"I still have an entire day to raise the mortgage money." Violet told him.

"Yeah, that's... Not gonna happen." Mr. Bigley smirked.

"What's he talking about?" Jack spoke up with a glare as he came over with Robyn.

"Jack, this is Mr. Bigley-" Violet started to tell her son and niece.

"Of Bigley's Super Strip Malls," Mr. Bigley grinned proudly as a stand was shown about his mall that was coming soon. "Acres of big inventory, big values and big profits. My malls are everywhere," he then added as he hit the sign that had the Bradley's family name on it which made it fall because of how old it was. "And tomorrow one goes up... Right here."

"You can't do that." Robyn glared at Mr. Bigley.

"Yeah! My dad started Storybook Town," Jack added. "It's part of our family forever."

"That's touching, but business is business, kiddos," Mr. Bigley said as he showed them a mortgage contract. "And as you can see, I bought the mortgage on Storybook Town. If you miss even one payment, the park goes to me and you guys are kissing pavement, hitting the bricks, O-U-T, out!"

Jerry soon checked the contract to see if it was on the up and up.

"Well?" Tom asked.

"I'm afraid he's right." Jerry nodded.

"Yikes!" Tom then panicked.

"We can't give up, Aunt Violet!" Robyn cried out.

"Yeah, and I know things will turn around if we can just last another month." Jack added.

"Ticky-tick, kids; you don't have another month," Mr. Bigley said as he left. "The wrecking crew arrives tomorrow morning. Yep, come 9:00 AM, Storybook Town is going down. Hey, a rhyme!" he then chuckled. "Catch you later."

"Grr..." Robyn glared a bit. "The only way to make that guy worse is if he was somehow with Aunt Figg and Lickboot."

"Ooh, do not remind me of those two." Patch grumbled, remembering his first adventure with Tom and Jerry.

The limo soon rode off which left Jack and his mother in a serious pickle.

"Now, nobody panic. I've already made arrangements to sell Hermione to the Dingle Brothers Circus," Violet soon said. "That'll give us enough money to keep going a little longer."

"Sell Hermione? But she's our friend." Jack frowned.

"She's family!" Robyn added.

"Kids, I believe Hermione will love being a circus star," Violet smiled comfortingly. "And you remember Uncle Joe/Daddy's motto..."

"'Dreams come true if you believe'." The woman said with the kids together.

"I believe." Jack then smiled.

"Me too!" Jerry nodded as he slid on the cow's back.

"I do too." Robyn added.

"Same here." Mr. Starling smiled.

"Well, we'd better get Hermione over to the fairgrounds," Violet said. "Dustin, please help."

"Of course, Violet." Mr. Starling said to his sister.

"No, Mom," Jack argued. "We'll take her."

"Are you sure?" Violet asked her son. "It's a big job for a little boy."

"We want to say goodbye," Jack insisted as he took a hold of the rope to move Hermione away from the park. "Come on, guys."

"We're coming." Robyn smiled.

"Want some company?" Patch asked as he and the Ever After High group came over.

"Um, sure," Robyn replied. "Come on over... Uh..."

"Uh, these are some friends of mine," Patch said to her. "Raven, Crow, Ashlynn, Cerise, her sister Ramona, Hunter, and Apple."

"Those are pretty interesting names." Robyn said to the Ever After High group.

"Thanks," Raven smirked. "I guess we'll help you with this cow now."

They soon left as Tom pouted in a box and held out a sign to be adopted by somebody new.

"Tom, you're _my_ cat, you don't have to do that." Robyn told the gray cat.

"Oh, yeah!" Tom then said as he got out of the box.

"Dang it." Jerry groaned.

"Cheer up, old pouting Thomas," Jack soothed his cousin's cat. "We'll all get through this mess. I promise."

"Were you gonna seal up the box to mail him away somewhere?" Patch glared at Jerry.

"...Maybe?" Jerry replied bashfully.

"Smart thinking." Ramona said.

"Ramona!" Cerise nudged her sister a bit.

"That's what _I_ would do anyway." Ramona smirked.

"When life seems sad with no reprieve, Don't wear a frown upon your sleeve~," Jack began to sing a song which almost sounded like Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. "Those happy times we can retrieve, If we truly do believe, Like the joy that kids receive, When reindeer fly on Christmas Eve~"

"Miracles we will perceive, if we truly believe~" Robyn sang.

"If we truly believe~," Jack sang before he flipped a coin into the nearby wishing well as they walked together. "So toss a penny in a well~"

"Or wish upon a star~," Robyn sang. "But if you can't believe with me~"

"We won't get very far~" The two cousins then sang.

Jerry soon came up to Tom to hug him. Patch smiled as the song felt inspiring.

"So let's have a cheer for wishing wells, Lucky stars and jingle bells~," Robyn and Jack sang together. "Those happy days we will achieve, If we truly believe, If we truly believe~"

Tom and Jerry soon smiled with Patch as they all felt inspired. They soon left for the fairgrounds.


	3. Chapter 3

The fairgrounds appeared to be closed as they arrived, but they decided not to let that stop them and nearly deserted.

"This can't be right," Jack said as they arrived. "The circus always sets up here."

The circus train was shown before it started to go down the railroad.

"Oh, no, they're leaving!" Robyn then panicked.

"We have to hurry." Crow said.

The train began to leave without them as they rushed over to the fairgrounds. Jack soon climbed onto Hermione's back and raced the cow to go over to catch up with the train in time.

"We gotta stop them!" Robyn cried out. "But how?"

"If only the train could just stop." Patch said while running.

Tom soon stood on top of Hermione's head and stretched his body out to grab the end of the caboose. Hermione and the caboose then got far apart which stretched Tom out more, almost like taffy.

"Ooh, that looks a little painful." Patch winced for the gray cat.

Tom's grip was then about to slip off as they continued to go after the train.

"Jerry, quick, get to the caboose." Patch said.

Jerry soon rushed over, across on Tom's back before he grabbed the cat's paws as he stood on the caboose, but now he stretched out as they were both stuck where they were.

"Jerry, please hold on." Patch begged to himself.

However, Jerry's feet soon broke free and the cat and mouse fell on the railroad tracks which made them all stumble and fall on top of each other as they began to lose the train.

"Well, that didn't end well." Ramona said.

"Ugh... Now what do we do?" Raven groaned.

"I haven't the foggiest." Crow replied.

"Whoa! It appears you kids are in a heap of trouble." A man said as he came to see them.

"What's it to ya?" Ramona rolled her eyes which made her sister nudge her.

"My name is O'Dell. Farmer O'Dell," The man said to them. "I've got a spread on the edge of the prairie up yonder," he then took a look at Hermione. "That's a mighty fine looking heifer you got there. I can tell she gives tasty cheese and Grade A milk."

Robyn and Jack soon had an idea to sell Hermione to the man.

"Well, she might be for sale if we had the right offer." Jack said to the man.

"That is to say... What's your offer?" Robyn added.

"I think she'd like my place just fine." Farmer O'Dell chuckled as he removed his hat and poured soil into it and waved his hand a bit over it before some grass grew inside of it as if by magic.

Hermione began to eat the grass.

"Are you a magician?" Jack asked from amazement.

"I know a trick or two, but I ain't no wizard." Farmer O'Dell replied.

"I'd say otherwise." Robyn remarked to herself.

"If I was I could offer you more than these for your cow." Farmer O'Dell then said as he brought out a bag to show them.

"I think Jillian Beanstalk has a bag like that." Ashlynn whispered to her friends.

"A bag of beans?" Robyn asked the man.

"Magic beans." Farmer O'Dell clarified.

Tom rolled his eyes while Jerry looked curious.

"Magic beans? Okay, I think we're done here," Jack replied in disbelief as he pushed the group away from Farmer O'Dell. "Just keep walking," he then whispered at them. "Don't make eye contact with the crazy man."

"Already doing it." Robyn whispered back.

"Don't look like much, but they'll do miracles if you believe." Farmer O'Dell advised.

The group soon came to a stop as that seemed to inspire Jack.

"Well, I hope this goes better than I think it will." Robyn said to herself.

"Somehow, I think it might," Crow winked. "Just ask our schoolmate: Jillian."

Robyn looked unsure while Raven, Apple, Ashlynn, Cerise, Ramona, and Hunter gave him a look as they knew who he was talking about.

* * *

Later on, Jack came to tell his mother the news.

"You traded our cow for beans?" Violet asked her son.

"_Magic_ beans." Jack said.

Violet groaned and rubbed her head from that.

"It sounded better when the farmer said it." Robyn sighed.

"Jack, this isn't one of our bedtime fairy tales," Violet told her son. "Storybook Town needed that money to stay in business. We needed it to save our home. Your father's dream." she then said sadly.

Patch soon covered his face with his front paws, thinking they shouldn't have traded the cow for beans.

"I know, Mom, but-" Jack frowned.

"Robyn! Why didn't you talk him out of it?" Violet asked her niece.

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Violet," Robyn said softly. "He just seemed so trustworthy and like he could really help us even if he didn't give us any money for Hermione."

"He did say that the beans could do miracles if we believe." Crow said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's my fault," Violet sighed to her son. "I should've never sent a boy to do a man's job."

"I didn't think I could feel worse," Jack sulked. "Surprise!"

"Even if the circus had bought Hermione, it would take more than one mortgage payment to save our home," Violet said as she looked over to the park map of Storybook Town beside a framed picture of her husband before she started to cry. "It would take a miracle."

Jack frowned as he stepped outside of the trailer with Tom, Jerry, Patch, and Robyn. The Ever After High group began to go out with them, though as the moonlight hit them, they began to go back to their original forms as it was after sunset.

"So, what should we do with the beans?" Patch asked.

"Eat 'em?" Tom shrugged.

"I don't think you can eat these kinds of beans." Jerry replied.

"Maybe we could plant them?" Robyn shrugged.

"That might be the best thing to do." Raven said.

The group soon gathered around to plant the beans.

"You guys seem different..." Jack said to the Ever After High group.

"Uh... It's just really dark out..." Ashlynn smiled nervously. "You're probably seeing things."

"That must be it." Jack said.

The Ever After High group looked nervous as they were unsure about telling Jack the truth. They soon set the beans in the ground, but were unsure of how to take care of them properly.

"Hmm... I'm not exactly sure how this is supposed to work," Jack said to the others. "Maybe we'll just get a big crop of beans."

"That's spirit." Mr. Badwolf said.

"Hey, Dad." Ramona greeted.

"Hey, kids," Mr. Badwolf said. "Trouble?"

"I just sold my cow for beans." Jack pouted.

"Hmm... You remind me of someone back at our school." Mr. Badwolf said from that, obviously talking about the girl known as Jillian.

Jerry soon patched up the dirt with Patch as they began to plant the beans.

"Well, at least we'll have something to eat after Mr. Bigley throws us out," Jack smiled sleepily. "The important thing is we all still believe, right?"

Tom, Jerry, and Patch smiled and nodded from that, a bit sleepily.

"We better get some sleep." Robyn yawned.

Tom and Jack had already fallen asleep. Everybody huddled together to get some sleep as today was a bit of a long day for all of them.

Violet smiled as she soon came by and kissed her son's cheek as she gave him his father's hat and coat as well as some blankets for all of them. "Sweet dreams, my little dreamer." she told her son before she decided to let them all get some sleep by the bench.

* * *

And where after a little while, the light of the moon shined down where the beans were planted. Tom, Jerry, and Patch turned a little in their sleep as they felt something touching them, but they just carried on and went back to sleep. The group didn't realize it now, but they were being lifted up in their sleep by something amazing and they slowly woke up prematurely.

"Ugh... Dad, quit it, we're trying to sleep." Cerise groaned in her sleep.

"We'll get back to work tomorrow." Ramona added.

"Huh...? What...?" Jack mumbled before he woke up and freaked out. "Whoa!"

"Jack, what's wrong?" Robyn asked as she woke up before seeing why he freaked out. "Oh, my!"

Everybody else soon began to freak out and panic themselves as they saw that they were almost reaching the sky.

"I bet this happened with Jillian too?!" Crow remarked.

"It's very possible, yeah!" Apple replied.

They began to touch the clouds as Jack's face was covered in clouds that looked like Santa Claus's beard before he shook it off. Tom and Jerry both looked like snowmen as they were covered in clouds.

"Just don't think about falling... Don't think about falling..." Robyn said to herself.

Patch, Tom, and Jerry soon looked like a cat, mouse, and dog through the clouds, changing their animal shapes.

"Guys! Up here!" Jack soon called out as he found something amazing.

The others began to climb up the beanstalk. They soon saw what Jack saw which was a truly amazing sight. It looked like Storybook Town, but more like an actual fairy tale land than a rundown theme park like back home.

* * *

"It's Storybook Town, except... It's for real!" Jack beamed to the others.

"Neat." Robyn smiled.

"Is that your home?" Patch asked the Ever After High group.

"It can't be... It's not possible..." Crow whispered.

"No way." Mr. Badwolf said.

"Hey, Dad." Cerise and Ramona greeted.

"I thought I caught you out here," Mr. Badwolf replied. "Looks like you guys found a special way through a new Storybook Town."

"Yeah, thanks to this beanstalk." Cerise said.

"It's amazing..." Robyn whispered in amazement.

"It sure is." Jack nodded to his cousin.

They soon ran out together to go and explore Storybook Town up close as it reminded the Ever After High group so much of home.

"I wonder if all of the fairy tale characters are here?" Robyn said.

"Only one way to find out." Jack replied as they came to explore the world they discovered.

"Whoa! Help!" A voice cried out.

They soon looked up to the wall in a panic as they saw a living humanoid egg that looked like he was about to tumble over and fall. Tom, on the other hand, randomly brought out a frying pan, looking ready for eggs.

Humpty Dumpty yelped out as he wobbled before he sat up straight with a laugh as Jerry and Jack rushed all around to catch the falling egg before they stopped as they heard him laughing. "Gotcha, suckers!" he smirked at them.

"Jerk," Jack huffed as he walked off with Jerry. "He must be a bad egg."

"Yeah!" Jerry added.

"Come on, Tom, let's go." Robyn said before she took Tom's paw and pulled him away from the wall.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" A trio of birds smiled and tweeted at them. "Welcome to Fairy Land, where dreams come true."

"Sweet." Patch smiled back.

A big white whale soon emerged from the waters as they looked over from the bridge.

"Was that Free Willy?" Tom asked.

"No, Tom, that's Moby Dick." Robyn told him simply.

The whale soon splashed on the other side with a man tied to his back.

"Ahoy, Maties!" Captain Ahab greeted. "Welcome to Fairy Land!"

"Hello, Captain Ahab." Robyn smiled.

"Pleased to meet you folks!" Captain Ahab replied before he went away with Moby Dick.

"Wow! He's much bigger in person." Jack remarked about the size of the whale they had just met.

"Well, he _is_ a whale." Patch said.

They then came to explore some more as they came off of the bridge. A woman was shown at the window of her shoe-shaped house as she waved out a large sock like fresh clean laundry.

"Hey, that's the old lady that lived in the shoe." Jack pointed out on the way.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"I'm glad I don't have to wait in line for the bathroom at that house." Robyn said as the old woman had so many kids.

"Hey, Peter." Jack tipped his hat to a man with a pumpkin collection.

"Howdy, stranger." Peter smiled and waved.

"Give my regards to the missus." Jack smiled back as he walked backwards, away from Peter Pumpkin Eater.

"Kid, look where you're going!" Ramona warned.

Jack yelped as he accidentally backed up into a group of sheep with a young woman who was taking care of them.

"Pardon us, Miss Bo Peep." Robyn said.

Little Bo Peep simply giggled at them and waved at them as she stood with her sheep. They kept on walking before they all gasped at the sight of a horrific-looking spider as another girl was sitting down with a bowl before she fed the food inside to the spider.

"Okay, normally I'm not afraid of spiders, but that's a doozy." Raven remarked.

"Well, good thing that spider is friendly." Crow said.

"Unless it's a trick." Raven glared.

"...I doubt it," Crow replied. "He seems nice enough to me."

They soon went to walk off as the spider wasn't harming Little Miss Muffet, so they kept on going before a girl cried out as she was being chased by a wolf.

"Should one of us help her?" Ramona asked.

"Incoming!" Hunter called out.

The others looked curious before ducking down as a giant hammer came flying out of nowhere and soon knocked the wolf away from the red-hooded girl in an instant.

"How did that happen?" Ashlynn wondered.

"We did it!" Three voices replied before they saw three little pigs.

"Nice." Cerise said.

Royal fanfare soon played as a couple of royal bards were shown to be rolling out on a red carpet.

"Whoa! Make way for royalty!" Raven called out.

"Presenting the ruler of Fairy Land: Old King Cole!" The royal bards announced as someone came out from the red carpet right before them, showing a very familiar-looking droopy dog as the king.

"Hey, it's that dog... Uh... Droopy, right?" Patch realized.

Tom and Jerry nodded as that seemed to be right.

"I'm a merry old soul and a merry old soul is me," Droopy smiled as he bowed around. "Greetings, Mother Hubbard."

A woman smiled from her window, blowing a kiss at him.

"And hello, Miss Peep," Droopy then greeted the young woman with her sheep. "You are looking lovely today."

"How many times are we going to see _him_?" Patch whispered to Tom and Jerry.

Tom and Jerry shrugged from that as they were curious of that themselves.

* * *

"Pies, fresh pies!" A squirrel called out, suddenly riding off with a cart that had freshly baked pies in it. "Get 'em piping hot!"

"Look!" Jack pointed out as a dog came to the pies, looking very hungry as the squirrel stood beside the pie display. "Simple Simon met a pieman going to the fair. Said Simple Simon to the pieman..."

"Let me taste your ware." The dog requested to the squirrel.

"This, I gotta see." Ramona smirked.

"Oh, brother." Cerise sighed.

"And what kind of ware would that be, chum?" The squirrel asked the dog before taking out a mallet and hitting him on the head with it. "Hardware?"

"Ow!" Simple Simon cried out.

"Werewolf?" The squirrel then asked before putting on a wolf mask. "Hey, I got it! Underwear!" he then said, pulling down the dog's pants.

"Now, look, I only wanted one little wedge of pie." Simple Simon glared as he pulled his pants back up.

"One wedgie coming up!" The squirrel grinned as he then pulled Simple Simon's underwear up over his head as Ramona began to laugh from that.

"Ramona!" Cerise complained to her sister.

"Oh, come on," Ramona replied. "That was funny."

Cerise rolled her eyes with a sigh at her sister's behavior.

"Another satisfied customer," The squirrel smirked before seeing Jack, Tom, Jerry, Robyn, Patch, and the Ever After High group. "Ooh! Fresh victims. Uh... I mean, hungry strangers. Hot apple pie, a steal at only 900 gold coins~"

"Huh?" Jack glared suspiciously.

"_Only_ 900?" Robyn added firmly.

"Now, now, that's not very neighborly," Droopy advised to the squirrel. "Feed our guests."

"There must be a reason for charging 900 gold coins." Apple said.

"How 'bout being a total crook?" Ashlynn muttered to herself.

"But, Sire, the moolah ain't for me," The squirrel innocently told the king. "You know my overhead is ginormous."

They suddenly felt and heard heavy stomping coming their way.

"What's that?" Jack gasped.

"My overhead! Matter of fact, he's over everyone's head," The squirrel panicked as he decided to ride away with his pies. "Run! Scram! Vamoose! Pies! Close out sale! Pies!"

"Sounds like a giant." Patch said.

"I think you might be right about that." Robyn gulped.

"What a screwy squirrel!" Jerry complained about the pie vendor.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum, bring out your gold, 'cuz here I come." A giant man smirked as he soon arrived, making Tom, Jerry, Robyn, Jack, and Patch hide away one way as the Ever After High group hid away somewhere else as Crow began to protect both Apple and Raven.

"I hate it when I'm right about certain things." Patch whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"And a happy fee-fi to you, Mr. Ginormous, sir." Droopy greeted the giant nervously.

"Well, Your Highness... What insanely valuable tribute are you going to pay to me today?" The giant grinned eagerly as he came closer into the town square. "Diamonds? Emeralds?"

"Oh, royal treasurer?~" Droopy soon called to a bear who stood beside a donkey with a covered up cart.

"I don't like this guy already." Patch glared at the giant.

"Neither do I." Mr. Badwolf added.

"We got something extra special for you today, Mr. G," A bear said, bringing over a covered up wagon with a donkey in front of it. "A whole cart full of big-"

"Yes...?" The giant grinned hopefully.

"Round..."

"Yes?"

"Golden..."

"Yes? Yes?"

"Pumpkins." The bear then said, uncovering the wagon to show a bunch of pumpkins.

"Oh, dear..." The Ever After High group groaned as they knew that the giant wouldn't like that at all.

"He's not gonna like that." Patch groaned.

"It's the first pick of the season," The bear nervously told the giant. "Ripe and sweet and-"

The giant cut him off as he picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Now get this. I don't eat pumpkins. I eat peasants who bring me pumpkins." he then said sharply.

"But Mr. Ginormous, sir, we've already given you all our valuables." Droopy frowned worriedly.

Crow glared as he was about to storm towards the giant to stop him, but the others held him back as Hunter shook his head as that didn't seem to be a good idea.

"It's not smart to fight or anger a giant." Patch whispered to Crow.

"He's bugging me though!" Crow glared.

"Shh!" Patch shushed. "You shouldn't fight him. At least not right now."

Crow crossed his arms with a grumble.

"All we have left are pumpkins," The bear told the giant before he made him dangle off of a tower pole. "Nice view."

"Listen, Kingy, if you want to keep your subjects happy, you got to start with the biggest one," The giant smirked. "So pay attention, dead pan, let me show you how it's done."

"Ooh, this is going to be annoying." Raven sighed to herself.

"I agree." Patch said.

"Now, I'm a giant wonder who lives to loot and plunder, I turn on my schnozzola and money, up she rolls-a~," The giant began to sing, spraying some girls with the water fountain as he pressed his finger against the water before he took a deep inhale over the bear to suck up some gold coins. "I grossly gross your income, When I growl 'fee-fi-fo-fum', When it comes to being bad I'm Ginormous~"

Mr. Badwolf began to move Cerise and Ramona out of the way, being their protective father and all. Patch and the others began to get annoyed with the giant.

"You hide your dimes and nickels, Silver gives my nose the tickles, I'll take all your treasure~," The giant continued as he looked malicious as he took gold coins from everybody like a thief. "Trust me, it's my pleasure, A piggy bank tormentor, Fairy Land's one-percenter, When it comes to big and greedy, I'm Ginormous, Any of this sinking in?" he then smirked as he flicked away Droopy.

Cerise began to growl like a wolf as she felt fed up with the giant right now.

"Easy." Ashlynn said as she held Cerise back.

Cerise just growled, but she didn't go after the giant.

"He plucked the tuffet from Miss Muffet~," Droopy sang as the giant soon swiped Miss Muffet's tuffet right away from her. "In his pocket, he did stuff it~"

"When he needed a new slipper, Out went every nipper~" The squirrel baker sang as the giant shoved his foot into the old woman's shoe house to wear as an actual shoe.

"He stole bones from Mother Hubbard~," A familiar-looking bulldog sang with his puppy before their bones were taken and the giant shoved them into a cedar chest. "Shut us doggies in the cupboard, When it comes to big and nasty, He's 'disgustipating', son~"

"No argument here." Patch said.

"Oh, that awful giant's back," A woman from her tower complained before she put on some clothes and flew out, revealing to be a fairy as she came out in front of the giant. "Stop it!"

"What's up, Red?" The giant smirked at her. "Looking good."

"I order you to leave these people alone." The fairy glared.

"Oh, you got it all wrong, sweets," The giant replied. "They're happy to share their goodies with me," he then grinned evilly to the innocent people. "RIGHT?!"

The people of Fairy Land quickly nodded out of fear so they wouldn't upset the giant.

"Wrong!" Cerise barked at the giant.

The people gasped from that out of fear.

"Someone dares to disagree with me?" The giant soon asked.

"Whoever said that, I agree with them!" The fairy firmly told him.

"And that's right." Cerise then added.

"Maybe if we stay out if the giant's sight, we'll be safe." Tom whispered to the others.

The group tried to hide away, but Cerise refused to hide like a coward.

"Ginormous, here's your wake-up call~," The fairy soon sang to the giant as she magicked up a storybook to show him something. "You're headed for a great big fall, So says the ancient prophecy, A hero will rise to set us free~"

"Sounds like one of us might be here to take down Ginormous." Patch whispered.

The group all looked at each other as they wondered who it could have been, but the answer would come to them very soon.

"Fine with me, Red, bring him on, One swat from me and, bam, he's gone~," Ginormous retorted to the fairy before he smacked her away into a bush. "When it comes to big and brutal, I'm Ginormous, So now you've got the breakdown, From the master of the shakedown~," he then smirked as he took treasures from everybody just because he could. "Pinching pennies from the needy, Being crass and cruel and greedy, Gross and crude and seedy, Not to mention rude and vile, I'm a rotten, evil deed-y, Cash me out, I'm coming home, hen it comes to being bad I'm Ginormous, baby~" he then laughed as he soon left the town. "Bye-Bye."

"Good riddance." Cerise muttered.

"Cerise, you could've gotten hurt with talking out like that." Mr. Badwolf told his mostly good daughter.

"I'm sorry, Dad, that giant Ginormous just burned me up." Cerise said.

Mr. Badwolf patted her on the head to calm her down.

"Whoever the hero is, I hope I get to help them." Cerise said, though she slowly began to calm down.

* * *

The fairy grunted as she was stuck in the bush that Tom, Jerry, Patch, Jack, and Robyn came out of, so Tom dashed over to take the hat away from Jack to cover her behind because it looked a bit obscene before she went flying through the air beyond her control and landed flat on the ground once she made it back down, looking dazed from the giant's abuse.

"Are you okay?" Robyn asked the fairy.

"I think so," The fairy said as she stood up and dusted herself clean before smiling at her company. "Thank you, strangers. I'm the town's protector and resident good fairy. Though lately, I haven't been doing a very good job." she then pouted as she thought about how the giant terrorized the town.

"That giant sure is a bully." Patch said.

"Most giants are," Robyn glared. "At least from the fairy tales I used to read with Daddy."

"Can't you just zap that big bully?" Jack asked the fairy.

"I _could_, if Ginormous hadn't stolen my magic harp," The fairy replied. "What little power I have left-" she then started to use her magic which fixed her hair, but her wings were still bent out of shape. "Isn't enough to stop him." she then finished with a sigh.

"And he still takes what he wants?" Robyn asked.

"I'm afraid so." The fairy replied.

"There's gotta be a way to get your harp back." Jack pouted.

"Oh, it won't be easy." A familiar voice said before a familiar-looking farmer came over with a familiar-looking cow.

"No way." Raven said.

"Hermione!" Jack beamed as he saw the cow before he ran towards her to hug her, then looked over at the farmer. "Farmer O'Dell?"

"Actually, I'm the Farmer in the Dell," The farmer replied. "Like in the nursery rhyme? I live here too."

Everybody glanced at him with small shrugs from that.

"Ginormous has been making life hard on us for a long time." The fairy soon firmly pouted.

"Yeesh." Patch flinched.

"What else did he do?" Crow wondered.

"Besides the Red Fairy's magic harp, he stole my king-sized golden goose." The farmer frowned.

"All the townsfolk's valuables." Droopy added.

"Our entire life savings," The bulldog spoke up before his puppy barked a few times. "In bones, that is." he then added with a chuckle to his son.

"And he still shows up every day to pick us clean." The bear pouted as he grabbed his empty pockets.

"Someone has to take him down a size." Patch glared.

"You're not kidding." Cerise agreed.

"An ancient prophecy said that a giant would one day menace Fairy Land and that a great hero named Jack would appear to defeat him." The farmer stated.

"Hey, that's the old story of _'Jack and the Beanstalk'_!" Jack remarked.

"It may be an old story to you, chum, but it's breaking news to us." The squirrel spoke up as he brought out a book to show the young boy who soon saw that he was apart of the story.

"Jack, that looks like you." Robyn said to her cousin.

"Wait. You mean I'm the Jack destined to fight the giant?" Jack soon asked the fairy tale people.

Everybody soon came out of hiding as they came to see the boy up close. "Jack? Jack? Jack? He's here. Jack? Jack? Jack? He's the one? Jack? Jack?"

"Yes, Jack," Droopy told the young boy. "You and your brave friends."

"We'll help take down that giant bully." Crow said.

"You can definitely count me in." Cerise added.

Tom and Jerry looked at each other from that.

"Look, guys, I'm just a kid from a run-down amusement park," Jack frowned as he set the book down. "You need, I don't know, someone bigger, stronger. You need a hero." he then added before he decided to walk away as he didn't believe he could stop the giant.

"I don't think they need someone who's big and strong." Patch said.

"I can't," Jack sighed. "I'm just a kid. What could I do?"

"What we need is someone who believes in himself." The fairy advised as she flew over with a small smile at the boy.

Everybody else stared and waited in suspense to see what Jack would say next from that.

"Well, in that case, I believe we can try." Jack soon said with a small smile back.

"So then we'll go to his castle tonight." Patch said.

The fairy tale characters all cheered happily as Jack soon went on his way.

"Come on, guys!" Crow smirked at his school friends and sister. "Let's go show that giant a thing or two!"

"Right!" The rest of the Ever After High group agreed as they followed after.

* * *

It was soon night time and where they all saw giant stuff on the bridge.

"Gosh... It sure is big..." Hunter remarked.

"No doubt it's just as if not bigger on the inside." Crow added.

Tom clung to Robyn and Jack on the way inside as he looked a bit scared.

"Calm down, everything will alright." Robyn assured him.

"I'm not sure about that..." Tom said nervously before backing up and gasped as he bumped into something.

"Relax, Tom, it's just a baseball mitt and ball." Patch told the gray cat.

"Gosh... That's bigger than my own paw..." Tom said as he looked at his paw before going over, around the giant ball and glove.

"How do we get inside though?" Hunter asked.

"Getting through the door." Crow replied.

They soon came to the front steps and climbed up together to the enormous front door as it seemed to be a long way to get up on their own.

"We can't go inside, guys," Droopy told the new group. "The giant knows us all by smell."

"Then how do we get in?" Hunter then asked again.

"We have an inside man ready to help." The fairy smirked.

"Wow! Thanks, Miss Fairy." Robyn smiled.

"Please, call me 'Red'." The fairy replied.

"Okay, thank you, Red." Robyn then said.

"Do you know the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio?" Patch wondered.

"We'll talk about that later." The fairy said before she knocked on the door to get some help inside the castle.

Part of the smaller door soon slid to the side a bit to show two eyes.

"Who is it?" Patch wondered.

"Tex sent me." Red said at the door.

The small door slid back to open the door while Tom looked worried of who could possibly be behind the door.

"Don't be scared, Tom," Red smiled. "You'll like Tuffy."

"Tuffy?" Jerry chuckled. "My nephew's name is Tuffy."

* * *

Tom looked ready to eat the mouse, even if it did have the same name as Jerry's nephew, but once inside, he saw the mouse was giant.

"Aww!" The giant mouse cooed at Tom. "Hello there, little, tiny kitty cat~"

Tom soon screamed as he saw how big the mouse was.

"Shh. Hush, now," The giant mouse shushed Tom as he grabbed the cat to lower his voice before he came out the door to see everybody else. "We don't want the giant to hear."

"Sorry, he just didn't expect to see a giant mouse." Patch said.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Tuffy soon asked.

"Tuffy, these brave heroes are helping us get my magic harp back," Red told the giant mouse. "Would you guide them to the treasure room?"

"Would I?" Tuffy replied bravely as he pounded his fist onto Tom's head who he was still holding onto. "It's about time someone took old Gi-nasty down a peg."

Tom soon got out of Tuffy's grip and hid behind Jack and Robyn like a scaredy-cat.

"Great." Crow smiled.

And so, they followed Tuffy inside as they all tried to stay as quiet as possible as the giant was probably asleep by now.


	5. Chapter 5

However, the giant wasn't asleep and seemed to be sitting at a table as the group who came inside the door hid away behind a wall beside an apple core.

"Not good." Patch whispered.

Ginormous smirked as he grabbed some gold coins and moved a painting on his wall to show a safe before he dialed a combination. Tuffy took a look through some binoculars and soon copied down the combination with a piece of paper and a pencil so they would remember it for later. Once the combination was accessed, Ginormous opened the safe door and put the gold coins in with the rest of his collection before he shut the door and he sniffed the air as he smelled something which made him move around the room before the group hid away in a basket that had yarn inside of it.

"He must have sniffed the others' scents outside." Hunter whispered.

"Just hope that he doesn't come in here." Ashlynn gulped.

"We'll never see those chumps again." The squirrel said to the others.

Ginormous soon opened the front door as he spotted The Red Fairy. "**WHAT'RE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!**"

"We thought we'd spare you the trip into town tomorrow." Red smiled nervously with the others.

"And who's the furball?" Ginormous asked as he saw Mr. Badwolf with Red and the others.

"You may call me Mr. Badwolf and my reason for being here is none of your concern," Mr. Badwolf glared at the giant. "So back off before I get all huffy and puffy."

"Ha! Big words for a tiny puppy! So you brought my tribute a day early, huh?" Ginormous then asked Red. "But where's the loot?"

"Well... Since the villagers don't have any valuables left," Red stammered before seeing Robyn, Jack, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, and Patch as they moved a mousetrap behind the giant's back. "They thought they'd bring their... Their, uh, talents."

The group then kept moving as quickly as they could as the giant was distracted.

"Our what'sit's?" Spike asked Red while smiling nervously to Ginormous.

"Talents." Red repeated at him.

* * *

The group soon moved the mousetrap in front of the grandfather clock as they had to get up to the shelf.

"Okay, so we gotta set this thing off and launch ourselves up in the air." Robyn told the others.

"Any volunteers?" Patch asked.

"I'm going in." Jerry decided.

"Alright then." Patch said.

Robyn took a hold of Jerry and tied a spool of thread on his back before setting him down carefully on the mousetrap. Tom looked nervous before he poked the cheese on the trap which soon sent Jerry flying through the air with the string behind his back as he was about to land on the shelf. Patch began to pray for Jerry to end up on the shelf.

"Hey, must've got that mouse." Ginormous said as he heard his mousetrap go off.

"Hey, big guy, here's the deal." Red spoke up to make him look back at her and the others.

Jerry flew through the air as he brought out the needle as he nearly missed the edge of the grandfather clock before he stabbed the end of it and pulled himself up as he lowered the string for everybody else to climb up with from the floor.

* * *

"They're offering to put on a show." Red then continued to the giant.

"For your dining pleasure." Droopy added.

"Fine, if I like your acts, you live." Ginormous told them.

This caused Red and the others to smile.

"If I don't; I'll grind your bones to make my bread and since you're here too, Furball, _you'll_ be doing an act too." Ginormous said as he picked up Red, Mr. Badwolf, and the others.

* * *

The others began to climb the string, though Tom seemed to slide down to the floor.

"Tom!" Robyn gasped for her cat.

Tom looked down which made him feel dizzy as he tried to pull himself up, but had trouble.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

Tom soon looked inside of the clock and soon jumped out to reach onto the swinging pendulum of the clock before he grabbed the chain and hit his head a few times.

"Oof. Ow. Ooh." Patch winced for poor Tom as that looked like it hurt.

"Hmm... Running fast again." Ginormous said as he came to his clock and moved the hands as it said the wrong time before he walked off to see the "show" that was just for him.

Patch and the others were soon shown behind the clock hands. Luckily, the giant didn't see them as he moved the fairy tale characters onto his table and placed a couple of books beside them and tied a napkin over them to look like a stage and a curtain. "This show better be good." he then smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, we gotta get to that shelf somehow." Crow said to the others.

"Yeah, but the question is how?" Patch said.

"Hmm..." Crow paused thoughtfully.

"Would that thing help?" Raven asked her brother, seeing a cuckoo clock spring with a bird on it.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Crow shrugged as he took it before stretching it out a bit to see how far it would go. "Yeah... This might help. Just be very careful when crossing it like a bridge." he then advised to his sister and the others.

"We will." Apple smiled.

Crow stuck his tongue out as he sprung the spring out towards the shelf. Once it was in place, the group began to walk across the spring very, very carefully so that they could make it onto the shelf.

* * *

"Start the show!" Ginormous glared impatiently.

The first to perform was the Farmer in the Dell. Ginormous crossed his arms as he waited for the show as the farmer came out with a stool as he came up to an old-fashioned microphone.

"A recitation by the Farmer in the Dell." Mr. Badwolf presented to the giant.

"Well, it's been a quiet week in Fairy Land, my hometown," The farmer began. "Just off the beanstalk at the edge of the clouds."

Ginormous didn't look entertained from this.

"Give it a little more oomph." Mr. Badwolf whispered at the farmer.

"I'll try." The farmer replied.

* * *

As the others made it onto the shelf, Tuffy pointed out a crossbow for them to use to make it to the giant's safe. Luckily for them, the giant mouse was successful in shooting the crossbow.

"Great shot." Crow smiled at the mouse.

"Sure." Tuffy smiled back.

Tom saw that the thread that Jerry had tied around his waist ran out from the spool, so he decided to take it to tie it down for his mouse friend.

* * *

"This time of year, there's lots of frost on the pumpkin," The farmer said to the giant as Jerry clung to the portrait frame once he came in for a landing from the shooting of the crossbow. "Cinderella's been having a hard time, scraping the ice off her coach. This cold weather's been wreaking havoc on Old Mother Hubbard. Old Woman in the Shoe is having to lace it up tight."

"Is that the best he can come up with?" Ramona whispered to the others.

Cerise face-palmed and shook her head.

"Very good work, Tom." Robyn smiled at her cat before she and the others began to grab on the string to shuffle themselves across to where Jerry was.

Jack gulped as he tried to hold on as tight as he could while shuffling along the rope before the others joined him.

_'I hope the villagers have better acts to keep him busy.'_ Patch thought to himself.

* * *

"Of course, the three pigs are laying in extra firewood for winter," The farmer continued as the giant began to feel bored of him. "Once it turns cold, those hungry wolves, just keep on dropping down the chimney."

"NEXT!" Ginormous demanded.

"I hate to agree with you, but yes, please, someone else." Mr. Badwolf begged.

* * *

Tuffy dropped down on the string next which snapped it in half and the ones on the rope began to swing towards the portrait like swinging on a jungle vine.

"Uh-oh..." Patch whispered.

The thread soon moved the portrait and frame to show the safe. The group panicked as the giant could see them from that, but luckily, he didn't.

* * *

"Screwy, you're on!" Red gasped as she pushed the squirrel out on his unicycle.

"But I don't have a talent!" Screwy told her.

Ginormous luckily leaned forward before the other group could fly in his face as he took a look at the squirrel.

"I'm Screwy, the pieman, And you won't believe your eyes~," Screwy began to sing as he balanced on his unicycle and juggled the pies before he threw them at Ginormous as he caught them in his mouth. "When you see how much glee, A squirrel can make with pies~"

"Mm! Tasty~" Ginormous beamed as he swallowed the pies.

"Guess he does have talent and just didn't know it." Mr. Badwolf told Red.

"It's something." Red shrugged at the wolf man.

* * *

The other group soon made it up to the safe, some on the floor of it while some of the others were on the dial lock, moving all around since it spun under their feet, so they had to be very careful here.

"Tuffy, what's the combination?" Robyn whispered loudly at the giant mouse.

"Okay, 36 Right." Tuffy began from the code he had on paper.

Robyn and the others soon began to turn the combination lock to 36 right. Jack yelped as he nearly fell, but Robyn held her cousin close as it was a bit of a slippery ground they stood on.

"24 Left." Tuffy then told them.

The group on the lock soon spun the combination lock that way now.

"35 Right." Tuffy then concluded.

The group soon spun the combination lock that way. Luckily, they got it right there and they were so close to getting into the safe.

* * *

Ginormous began to look bored of the so-called entertainment.

"Thank you. Thank you," Droopy said to the giant as he shuffled a deck of cards. "I would like to perform the world's fastest card trick. Wanna see it again?" he then asked as he didn't do anything as that was meant to be a joke.

Ginormous soon flicked Droopy away in annoyance. "This better improve." he then glared at the others in front of him.

"Mr. Badwolf, do _you_ have a talent?" Red asked.

"Well... I sorta have a secret trick that I do sometimes." Mr. Badwolf said to the red fairy.

"Perhaps you should show us," Red grinned nervously before shoving him a bit. "Right now!"

"Oh, uh, I dunno if I should..." Mr. Badwolf said bashfully.

"Please, we have to stall as long as we can." Red whispered to him.

"Well... Okay..." Mr. Badwolf said before looking up at the giant, a bit nervously.

Ginormous drummed his fingers on the table with impatience.

* * *

Jack, Robyn, Patch, Tom, and Jerry leaned against the safe door lever and fell as they landed in Tuffy's arms before the door opened for them to a crack before Tuffy put them down and pulled the door open for them so they could get Red's harp back.

"Looks like Scrooge McDuck's private room." Patch commented to himself as they saw gold coins everywhere.

"He must have lots of gold." Crow said.

"We better get looking for that harp then." Raven suggested.

Tom grinned as he began to look greedy from all of the loot.

* * *

Mr. Badwolf soon did what he could and then changed into his human form which was how he got married to Cerise and Ramona's mother: Little Red Riding Hood.

"That's it?" Screwy whispered to the others.

"That's what you do?" Ginormous asked.

"I didn't say it was amazing," Mr. Badwolf shrugged. "It's just something I do sometimes for the Missus."

"It's something, I'll give you that." Ginormous remarked.

The bulldogs began to look nervous.

"You got something to share?" Mr. Badwolf asked the two dogs.

"No, no, you're good," Spike smiled nervously. "I think you're better at this than we are."

"Oh, come on; what's your talent?" Screwy asked.

Spike gulped a bit before he brought out his puppy and they did like a ventriloquist act. "So, Tyke, you're in the first grade now. How do you like school?" he then asked before he treated his son like a dummy before he spoke the punchline to make it look like his puppy said it. "Closed. That's a killer. Ha, ha." he then laughed.

Ginormous looked very unimpressed from this so far.

* * *

"Ah! Mes amis, look!" Tuffy gasped as he found something.

Everybody looked with him and soon saw what he saw.

"Ah! The magic harp." Jack smiled in relief.

"Alright, one of us should go and get it." Robyn said.

"Any volunteers?" Patch asked.

"I'll get it," Jerry replied. "...But how?"

"What if we make ourselves into a tower with you on top?" Robyn suggested.

"Works for me!" Jerry smiled from that.

"Alright then." Patch said,

They soon began to try that out as Jerry reached as far as he could as the harp was just inches away from his grasp.

"Hey, old pal, lemme help ya out a little." Tom smirked as he took a hold of the brown mouse.

"Tom, what are you thinking?" Robyn asked.

"Relax, I know how to help him." Tom said before he scrunched Jerry up into a ball.

"Hey!" Jerry squeaked from that.

Tom then threw Jerry like a ball up against the harp which the mouse bounced off of and it soon made the harp fall from the tall stand that it stood on.

"Quick, someone catch it!" Ashlyn yelped.

"I got it! I got it!" Both Crow and Hunter called out as they were running towards each other.

"Guys! Look out!" Apple cried out.

CRASH!

Crow and Hunter grunted as they ran into each other as the harp bounced onto the floor between Tom and Jerry.

"I wonder what this does?" Tom commented before he plucked a string which turned Jerry from a mouse into a chicken.

"Guess that answers the question." Patch said.

"It turns people into chickens?" Robyn wondered.

"Probably not just that." Patch guessed.

Jerry then plucked a harp string with a glare as it soon turned Tom into the size of smaller than a mouse.

"Whoa." Hunter said.

"Guess it can do all sorts of things, but Tom and Jerry, that harp is not a toy." Robyn scolded her pets.

"She's right," Tuffy agreed as he took the harp to change the cat and mouse to back to normal as he gave the harp to Jack instead. "Stop playing around. You better hold onto this, huh?" he then suggested.

They then suddenly heard a honking sound before they turned around to see that it was a goose.

"The farmer's goose." Raven smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike and Tyke were soon juggling bowling pins with each other as Ginormous watched closely.

The giant soon got dizzy and whacked away the dogs in annoyance. "NEXT!"

"Come on, Jack." Red whispered nervously.

* * *

The others soon came up to the large-looking goose, but it was trapped with a lock on its ankle to keep it from escaping.

"Let me take a crack at that lock." Patch said before feeling other giant footsteps.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Doyle." Tuffy smiled.

"Who and what is a Doyle?" Robyn asked.

"We're not really sure where he came from, but he's been here for a while," Tuffy replied. "I'm sure you'll like him though."

"Well, in that case, I hope he's friendly." Raven remarked.

"Oh, he is." Tuffy said.

Patch soon broke the lock, freeing the goose. The goose honked happily before hugging them.

"You're welcome!" Patch smiled.

"Now hurry. Get out of here before the giant comes." Jack added.

The goose soon let them go and rushed off before coming back with a golden egg.

"Is this for us?" Cerise asked the goose.

The goose honked a response at them.

"Well, I didn't hear a no." Ramona remarked.

"Dibs!" Tom grinned as he grabbed the golden egg for himself.

Patch glared at the greedy cat.

"What?" Tom asked. "Uh, I'll split it with ya."

The goose smiled by the door and showed her wings out the door.

"She will even give you and your friends a ride out of the castle." Tuffy then said to the others about what the goose was trying to say.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Robyn decided to hold the egg for the goose as they all got on her back before she flew out of the safe with them safely on her back.

* * *

"Benny and I have worked up a medley of Broadway favorites." The bear nervously said as he got dressed up with a hat and cane with his donkey friend.

And where no matter what the act was, Ginormous had enough of the boring act.

"No!" Ginormous snapped as he slapped a flyswatter down on the bear and donkey. "That's it. Now, where did I put that bone-grinder?" he then asked.

The group gasped as they flew by on the goose, nearly inches away from his face, but got away before he could see them, luckily enough.

* * *

"It's around here somewhere," Ginormous grumbled to himself as he looked around impatiently. "I doubt the kid took it..."

The goose soon landed on the nearby shelf with the group, but unfortunately, that was also where the bone-grinder was.

"Hey, Ginormous." A giant teenage boy's voice greeted.

"Ah, there ya are," Ginormous said to the boy. "Doyle, have you seen my bone-grinder?"

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't know..." The light brown-haired boy smiled nervously. "Maybe you lost it someplace, sir."

"Nah, I'm sure I put it up here somewhere." Ginormous said as he kept trying to find the bone-grinder on the shelf.

Doyle looked nervous as he knew something was going on and he wasn't one to let innocent people get hurt, even if Ginormous just found him and took him in like a son or an apprentice.

"Oh, Mr. Giant?~" Red called as she flew over with a flirty smile to get the giant's attention. "I have a song I'd like to sing."

"Now this, I gotta see." Ginormous smiled.

Doyle looked over at the shelf as Red decided to entertain the giant with a song.

Red snapped her fingers which magically changed her form into footy pajamas with her hair in pigtails, looking almost like Harley Quinn without her make-up and costume, as she carried a teddy bear and a blanket. "I've got my blanket and my bear, I'm ready for my nappy~," she began to sing seductively to him. "There's only one more thing I need to make me happy~," she then magicked herself back to normal before she took out a book of fairy tales to show him. "Tell me a bedtime story, And I'll dream about you, Magic, romance, fame, and glory, Any fairy tale will do~"

Doyle soon took this time to take a look at the shelf while Ginormous was busy. The group on the shelf hid away so that he couldn't see them, but Tuffy smiled and waved at Doyle. Doyle waved his finger back at the mouse.

"Dishes with spoons and laughing dogs, Beauties and beasts and kissing frogs~," Red continued to sing, making stuff appear from her fairy magic as the giant listened to her, bemused by her singing and beauty. "Tell me a bedtime story. And I'll dream about you, Tell me a bedtime story, You narrator, you~"

* * *

"We have to save the others, but how do we get rid of the giant?" Robyn wondered.

"Let's knock him out." Jack suggested once he saw some mace.

"Perfect." Doyle whispered to them.

Robyn and Jack looked back as Doyle seemed to be on their side.

* * *

"Oh, I adore your oratory, Our nightly rendezvous, I don't wanna lie here counting sheep, I'd rather hear Goldilocks or Little Bo Peep~," Red continued to sing to Ginormous as he looked at her with love in his eyes. "Tell me a bedtime story, And I'll dream about you, A happy ending's mandatory~"

Tom and Jerry soon started to move the mace so that it would fall and land on the giant's head to knock him out. Doyle soon gave Red a sign, telling her that they were going to knock Ginormous unconscious.

Red continued to sing as she read it from where she was and nodded with a wink. "To win my love for you, I'll be Snow White to your Prince Charming, Tell me about a bedtime story, Tell me a bedtime story, And I'll dream about you, I don't mean nightmares, And I'll dream about you~" she then finished up the song before she blew a kiss at the giant. "Good night now."

"Yeah!" Ginormous stood up and clapped from his chair before standing up as Tom and Jerry moved the mace and it crashed through the chair just as he got up, missing him which made Doyle look nervous for the others. "What?" he then asked once he saw what had happened.

"Oh, crud." Robyn groaned a bit from that.

"Not good." Doyle whispered.

"Oh, dear!" Red panicked for the others.

"Fee-io-fat," Ginormous smirked before he grabbed Robyn, Jack, Patch, Tom, and Jerry on the shelf in his fist. "I smell a couple of brats, a dog, a mouse, and a cat!" he then tossed them out onto the table in front of them. "So you're the famous Jack. Here after all this time to slay the bad, old giant and take his treasure!"

"That treasure doesn't belong to you!" Robyn told him.

"You stole that treasure from them!" Jack added.

"What are you gonna do about it, peewee?" Ginormous mocked as he brought out a giant fist. "Heh. Wanna fight me for it? Well, come on, tough guy. Let's see what you got."

"How about this?" Jack retorted as he took out the magic harp.

"No!" Ginormous called out from that as he tried to grab them before it could be used.

Jack soon played the shrinking string. The giant soon shrunk down and was now even smaller than Jack and Robyn.

"Still wanna fight, peewee?" Jack smirked at the former giant.

"Now, take it easy." Ginormous smiled nervously as he was even smaller than the mice.

"I got this one." Jerry smirked as he kicked Ginormous away into an empty bottle which sent him flying.

"Stay away from me!" Ginormous cried out as he flew up and landed in the bottle. "Hey!"

"What a perfect fit." Doyle smirked.

"Hey, Doyle, kid, get me outta here!" Ginormous called out from inside the bottle.

* * *

Everybody else began to cheer as Doyle shook his head which made Ginormous break down and cry.

"The bigger they are, the harder they bawl." Droopy remarked to himself.

Tom soon decided to have some fun with Ginormous as he used the shrinking string to grow him back to giant size before shrinking him again and continued this for a while.

"Tom, you might wanna be careful with that." Patch advised.

"Aw, relax!" Tom laughed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Stop it, Tom," Jack glared. "He's had enough!"

Jerry soon took the harp away from Tom.

"Give that back!" Tom glared as he took it back.

"You give it back!" Jerry glared back as he took it then.

"No! Guys!" Patch panicked. "That's probably not a good idea!"

Tom and Jerry fought over the harp before Tom plucked a string from it which soon tore in half.

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Hunter said.

Red panicked which made the Ever After High group even more panicked since she was worrying about what that could had done.

"Uh! I'll fix it!" Tom panicked as he tried to tie the string back on the harp.

"You broke the shrinking string!" Red told the cat.

"Uh, we have bigger problem." Doyle said as he gestured to Ginormous still giant-sized in the bottle.

Everyone looked over at the bottle which was indeed a bit of a bigger problem for all of them. Ginormous laughed as he soon got freed and slammed his fist on the table they stood on which broke in half and sent them flying. Luckily, the golden goose flew by and caught the group on her back before she flew out the window with them before the giant could grab them.

"Whew!" Apple sighed. "That was a close one."

"We got pretty lucky." Crow smiled at her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ginormous glared as he tried to go after them before getting stuck in the window before the wall broke down and crumbled underneath him as the goose flew away. "Doyle, help me!" he then demanded.

"Oh, I'll help alright." Doyle glared at Ginormous.

"I'll make sure you're rewarded," Ginormous grinned. "Now be a good little helper for Uncle Ginormous."

Doyle rolled his eyes as he tried to help him grab the ones on the golden goose who did whatever they could to escape from the giant.


	6. Chapter 6

"Head for the beanstalk!" Jack told the goose.

"Let's hope he can't catch us before then." Patch said.

"I'll smash you!" Ginormous growled as he chased after the group.

"Come on!" Red told the others before they followed after Doyle and Ginormous.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on my daughters' heads!" Mr. Badwolf growled as he went back to wolf form as he chased after on all fours, growling and snarling.

"Oh, please, what are you going do? Huff and puff and blow me away?" Ginormous smirked down at Mr. Badwolf.

"Maybe I oughta do just that," Mr. Badwolf grinned darkly. "I am a big, bad wolf after all."

"Ha! Alright then, tough guy, just try it." Ginormous smirked down.

"Dad!" Cerise and Ramona gasped for their father.

Mr. Badwolf growled as he soon took a very deep breath and began to blow out as strong as he could at Ginormous while Doyle pretended to go after the goose, but was just stalling so that they could get away in time. And where to everyone's surprise, Ginormous got blown away by Mr. Badwolf's strong breath.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Badwolf said firmly as she crossed his arms.

Cerise and Ramona looked relieved for their father as he was alright from that.

"Hurry, you guys!" Doyle called out.

The goose soon tried to fly a bit faster with the others on her back as they passed by Fairy Land, passing by the other citizens who ran all around since Doyle was stomping through.

"He sure is a nice giant." Patch smiled.

"Thank you!" Doyle smiled back.

"Yah!" Patch gasped before looking sheepish. "Um, you're not from around here, are you?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Doyle replied. "I wasn't originally this size; I just suddenly started to grow up to 400 feet after a Zuggleball accident back at Galaxy High."

"Galaxy High?" Patch asked. "What's that?"

"It's a special, intergalactic high school on an asteroid called Flutor," Doyle explained. "I was one of the only Earth students, next to my friend: Aimee Brightower."

"Gosh," Robyn frowned. "So you're far from home."

"In a way, yes, I am," Doyle replied. "I then suddenly ended up here and Mr. Ginormous found me and decided to take me in as like a son or an apprentice... I gotta tell you, I'm not really enjoying my time with him."

"Can you shrink down and grow at your own free will?" Crow asked him.

"I haven't been able to," Doyle frowned. "If I could have, I would've been back home by now."

"I guess that's a good point," Ashlynn replied. "I wish we could help you."

"Hmm... Maybe some Equestrian magic could help." Patch said.

"Equestrian magic?" The Ever After High group asked.

"Sure, you remember from when I'd visit with Atticus, Cherry, and Mo," Patch smiled. "I'm sure my Equestrian magic can help get Doyle back to normal and maybe even back to Galaxy High School once this is all over."

"But it's been years since I was there and all my friends have all grown up." Doyle told them.

"So you don't wanna go back?" Patch asked from that.

"No, not really." Doyle shook his head.

"Well, we'll figure that part out." Patch said before using his Equestrian magic on Doyle.

And as he was hit by the magic Doyle felt himself power-up, but didn't shrink.

"Nothing happened." Doyle said.

"Hmm... Maybe if you think small." Patch suggested.

"Think small?" Doyle replied.

"Sure," Patch said. "You've heard of thinking big, now try thinking small."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Doyle shrugged from that before he tried to do what the Dalmatian suggested. Luckily it worked as he soon shrank down to human size and so did his clothes. Doyle floated in mid-air with a yelp as he was about to fall.

"Gotcha!" Patch said as he bit onto Doyle's shirt collar and pulled him onto the goose's back.

"Wow! You must be a strong dog." Doyle remarked from that.

"I sure am." Patch muffled.

Doyle was soon placed carefully on the goose's back as they took off.

* * *

Ginormous was soon falling back from Mr. Badwolf huffing and puffing, and blowing him away as Peter tried to get his wife out of their pumpkin house, but she got stuck at first. Luckily, she was able to get out before the giant then landed hard on the ground and the house landed on his head, much to his disgust as he hated pumpkins. "Ugh. Come on. I hate pumpkins! Gotcha!" he then smirked as he grabbed the goose.

However, Moby Dick soon squirted water out from his blowhole in the giant's face which got him to let go of the goose.

"Nice shot!" Crow told the whale.

Moby Dick beamed from that.

Ginormous growled as he was soaking wet, but didn't let that stop him as he continued to chase the golden goose.

"Catch this, you big bully!" Captain Ahab glared before he tossed a harpoon at the giant.

Ginormous kept running until the harpoon caught his belt and Moby Dick pulled on the belt which made the giant's pants fall down and made him trip again, but he was able to run through the wall after the others while Humpty Dumpty looked relieved that he didn't fall from the wall.

"Oh, come on!" Ramona glared as Humpty Dumpty still didn't fall.

"Jealous?" Humpty Dumpty smirked.

"If I get back, I'm gonna turn you into an omelet." Ramona glowered at the egg.

"Doyle, you should know that you can grow giant too, like your own superpower." Patch told the former giant teenage boy.

"Yeah?" Doyle asked.

"Yes, you should try it out sometime soon." Patch replied.

Ginormous soon jumped in the air and grabbed a hold of the goose while in flight.

"I think I'll try it out now so then I can get Ginormous." Doyle glared.

"Good luck." Patch wished.

"Traitor!" Ginormous glared at Doyle. "You shall be used for bread as well!"

"I'd like to see you try." Doyle glared as he thought 'giant' before jumping up and over Ginormous and grew giant and landed behind him before looking ready to fight him.

Ginormous growled as he turned back at Doyle.

"Let's go!" Doyle glared. "You and me! I never even wanted to work with you, you practically kidnapped me!"

"Well then, let's see what you got." Ginormous said as he looked ready to punch Doyle.

Doyle glared as he got ready. Ginormous threw out the punch, but Doyle ducked and soon lunged out to tackle Ginormous down to the ground which made the ground shake a bit, due to how big they both were.

"Go, Doyle!" Cerise cheered.

"Why don't you get your own life?!" Doyle glared at Ginormous as he attempted to wrestle the adult giant.

Ginormous glared back as he grabbed Doyle and threw him off. Doyle grunted from that.

"I can't watch!" Cerise yelped.

"What is with you?" Ramona asked her sister.

"...I'm just worried about our new friend, that's all." Cerise defended.

* * *

Doyle soon got back up and continued to fight Ginormous. Ginormous laughed darkly as he didn't hold back in fighting Doyle, getting a few punches and kicks in. Cerise wasn't sure why, but she felt concerned and worried about Doyle getting hurt like this. Doyle and Ginormous kept on fighting until Doyle hit him with a strong uppercut. Ginormous went flying and crashed against the golden goose before they all fell with the bird on the ground.

"Oh, gosh!" Doyle gasped. "Sorry about that, guys!"

The group grunted, but they knew it was an accident, so they weren't fully mad, except for maybe Ramona.

"You're lucky you're a nice guy." Ramona glared at him.

Doyle looked sheepish from that. Ginormous grunted as he tried to get back up, but then grinned as he was now closer to the harp than he was before.

"Red! Catch!" Jack called out to the fairy as he threw the harp out to her so the giant couldn't get it from him.

And luckily, Ginormous was unsuccessful in getting the harp back.

"Phew!" Robyn and Jack both looked relieved once Red caught her harp.

Ginormous growled as he was about to grab them again.

"Beanstalk, by my magic grow, Bind Ginormous, head to toe." Red recited as she strummed the strings on her harp to cast the magic spell.

The magic then shot at the beanstalk, making it come alive and grab Ginormous to tie him up, similar to Mo's vine attack.

"Nice job." Doyle smiled as he thought small and shrank back to human size.

"It's all in the harp." Red smiled back, proud of herself.

"You'll suffer for this!" Ginormous glared before the beanstalk covered his mouth and it slammed him down on the ground.

"Hurry," Red told the others to get out while they still could. "Those vines won't hold him long."

"Right, we better go." Crow said,

"Uh... Yeah... About the egg..." Jack said softly.

"Take it, Jack," The farmer said as he wheeled over his wheelbarrow to them to pick up the golden egg. "With our thanks."

Everyone else from Fairy Land smiled at them proudly, seeing them as their heroes.

"Ready to go back down to the bottom?" Patch asked Doyle.

"Yep," Doyle nodded. "I guess this is it. I just wonder what to do though since I won't be in Galaxy High anymore."

"We'll think of something." Patch promised him.

Red soon gave thankful kisses to Patch, Jack, Jerry, and was about to kiss Tom, but Screwy jumped in to steal the kiss away from the cat.

"Seriously?" Crow asked Screwy.

"Oh, come on," Screwy smirked. "You'd have kissed her too."

"Uh, no, not really." Crow bashfully said as he glanced towards Apple.

Apple giggled a bit from that. They soon began to make their way down the beanstalk.

"Let's hurry." Patch said.

"We don't have much time to waste." Mr. Badwolf advised as he came to join the group, especially with his two daughters in the group.

Ginormous laughed as he began to lash out the vines like a whip once he got free.

"Wicked giant, I do banish, Strum this harp and you shall vanish-" Red recited as she strummed her harp strings.

Ginormous then hit Red which made the harp fly out of her hands and the magic blast hit something else. "Are you gonna shape up?" he then grinned darkly at the Fairy Land citizens. "Or am I gonna start baking some bread around here?"

"Hey, Ginormous!" Robyn called out.

"Huh?" Ginormous glanced over at her.

"You want the egg?" Robyn glared before wheeling the egg away as they raced down the beanstalk. "Come and get it!"

"How dare you try to steal _my_ egg!" Ginormous shouted as he soon chased after them.

"Yipe!" Tom yelped.

"I'm coming for ya!" Ginormous glared as he jumped out and grabbed onto the beanstalk which began to lower due to his size.

The people of Fairy Land looked down from the ledge as this looked bad for their heroes. The beanstalk then broke, separating the group as the wheelbarrow came flying down to the low ground below.

"Whoa!" Patch yelped.

Ginormous grinned as he climbed further down to get the egg.

"We gotta do something!" Robyn panicked.

Jack then suddenly took an ax from behind his back and began to chop at the beanstalk like in the original fairy tale of "Jack and the Beanstalk".

"Perfect." Hunter said.

"I hope we can get back down before my midnight curfew." Ashlynn bit her lip.

"Keep your skirt on," Ramona replied. "We'll be fine."

"I gotta do something," Tom told himself before he looked up happily and began to climb towards the golden egg once he found it. "The egg!" Unfortunately for Tom, he didn't notice Ginormous.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty~" The giant smirked as he grabbed the cat and the egg.

"TOM!" Jack, Robyn, Jerry, and Patch panicked for the cat.

"Ginormous, if you let Tom go, I won't chop down this beanstalk!" Jack soon called out to the giant with a glare.

"Yeah, so just put him down." Robyn added.

"Don't threaten me, twerps," Ginormous replied. "I know where you come from, Jack."

Jack gasped out of fear from that.

"Just scurry along home," Ginormous smirked as he squeezed Tom in his grip. "If you cross me, I'll grind your bones. I'll make some cat bread. And maybe some cute little mouse and dog bread too."

Jerry and Patch both glared from that.

"I'll grind the bones of everyone you ever cared about, Jack." Ginormous then said.

_'How are we going to save Tom?'_ Ashlynn thought to herself.

Jerry paused for a moment, then suddenly had an idea.

"What is it, Jerry?" Patch asked.

"I have a plan," Jerry whispered to them. "Like with the crossbow and what we did with the giant's safe."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"You sure, Jerry?" Robyn asked her pet mouse.

"Just trust me," Jerry replied before he soon leapt up and tied himself with a loose vine strand. "This is gonna be a fun one."

"So good of you to try to save Tom like that." Robyn smiled proudly.

"Well, we are friends to the end." Jerry smiled back, remembering what he and Tom were taught by Puggsy and Frankie before they met Robyn.

"True that." Patch nodded.

Jack soon chopped at the beanstalk. Ginormous looked surprised that Jack actually went through with it and soon screamed as he fell through the air with the egg and Tom slipping out of his hold, allowing Tom to reach out to get the egg, but had no way to get to safety as he fell with the giant.

"I gotcha, Tom!" Jerry called out as he came by with the vine and grabbed a hold of Tom to keep him from falling any further.

"Thanks, Jerry!" Tom called back.

Ginormous soon grabbed Tom's tail which made the cat yelp. Tom's whiskers began to get loose from Jerry's grip which looked pretty bad.

"Tom, let go of the egg!" Jack called out.

Tom really didn't want to, but he soon did as he was told as Ginormous then let go of his tail to grab the egg for himself, letting his greed take over and before he realized it, Ginormous fell. Tom and Jerry soon sprung back with the vine as the giant fell to his demise.

"**NOOOO!**" Ginormous screamed as he fell while Tom and Jerry made it back to the beanstalk stump with Jack, Robyn, and Patch.

* * *

The group soon cheered happily out of victory.

"Alright, let's keep going." Hunter said.

"Phew!" Tom sighed in relief as he leaned back a little. "Glad that that's over."

Unfortunately for them, when Tom leaned a bit, this caused the beanstalk to split in half.

"Oh, come on!" Ramona complained. "Can't one thing just go our way?!"

"Good thing three of us know magic!" Patch told them.

"Uh... 'We're in for a rough landing, please give us a safer landing'!" Robyn tried to recite a spell.

"Seriously?" Ramona deadpanned. "You rhymed the same word?"

"Well, I don't see _you_ doing anything!" Robyn glared.

The beanstalk soon tipped and they fell through the air which made them all scream before they caught the harp luckily enough before they all hugged each other as this looked like the end for all of them.

"Magic harp, final tone, Guide these heroes safely home." Red soon recited as she strummed her harp as she took it back and helped the group out with their situation.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning soon came. It was then shown that the group made it back to the theme park in one piece with one additional member to the group. It almost looked as though the group had dreamt up their whole adventure.

"Whoa, guys, I just had the craziest dream." Jack said as he soon woke up.

"Us too." Tom and Jerry nodded from that.

"Same here." Robyn added with the Ever After High group.

"Me as well." Mr. Badwolf nodded.

"Same with me and I don't think it was a dream." Patch said as he saw that Doyle with them.

Doyle grunted a bit as he rubbed his eyes slightly. "What happened?" he mumbled to himself.

Cerise ran up to Doyle and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Doyle smiled bashfully. "I guess what just happened wasn't a dream."

"Yeah." Cerise nodded.

"And that means I really was a 400-foot giant." Doyle said.

"Yeah... Weird how that happened..." Patch replied.

"I guess I really am lost from Galaxy High School," Doyle sighed to himself. "I dunno what to do."

Before anything else could be said or done, they heard a crash sound which made them all get up and rush over to see what that was.

* * *

"Okay, somebody's getting sued." Mr. Bigley's voice complained before the window rolled down from his car to show him with an evil grin on his face.

"Mr. Bigley, what are you doing here early?" Robyn asked.

"I wanted to get an early start on the demolition," Mr. Bigley smirked as he came out of his car. "Only you left something in your parking lot that jacked up my car."

Everyone looked over to see the golden egg in the middle of the road, much to their surprise.

"Told you it wasn't a dream." Patch whispered to the others.

"That'll cost you," Mr. Bigley told them before he soon came to take a look at the golden egg before sniffing it a bit. "And that looks like... It is!" he then said with a greedy grin. "Solid gold. There's gold on _my_ property."

"Excuse me, what?" Ramona glared.

"Easy, Ramona." Cerise nervously told her sister.

"He's dead." Ramona growled aggressively like the wolf she was.

Jerry soon scampered over at Mr. Bigley and began to mess with him, making the man try to grab the brown mouse as he moved all around the man's clothes. And after moving all around Mr. Bigley's clothes, he finally found what they needed.

"Jerry!" Robyn called out while trying not to giggle at what her pet mouse was doing. "Don't bother Mr. Bigley!"

"Trust me, Robyn!" Jerry replied as he showed her the paper.

Robyn looked over and gasped as that seemed to be a good sign for her cousin and aunt and the future of Storybook Town.

"Here, catch!" Jerry called out as he tossed the paper over to the others.

Jack was the lucky one to catch the paper.

"Good catch." Robyn smiled at her cousin.

"Thank you, my dear cousin," Jack smirked as he opened up the paper. "Also, your property, Mr. Bigley? Says here you can't take ownership until 9:00 AM and never if we pay off the mortgage."

Tom then zipped over to Mr. Bigley's car to take a hubcap out of one of his tires and came back to slice a chunk off of the golden egg and took the chunk out to give to the greedy man.

Jack then took out Mr. Bigley's pocket watch with a smirk. "Oh, we still have five minutes," he then said to the man. "Allow us to present you with this lump of pure gold."

"It'll be enough to pay for the mortgage damage to your car," Robyn smirked as Tom dropped the lump of gold on Mr. Bigley's right foot. "And pay for the doctor bill."

"Ouch." Patch smirked to himself as he cupped his muzzle with a paw and laughed Muttley style from Mr. Bigley's misfortune.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mr. Bigley groaned as he hopped on one leg while holding his hurt foot before Tom moved the trashcan lid and Jerry tripped the human man into the trash and Tom put the lid back on as they both smirked from that.

"Well, that takes care of him." Doyle said.

"Sounds good to me." Patch replied.

"So, you talk?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah, long story." Patch nodded.

"Jack, honey, what's going on?" Violet called out.

"Robyn? Robyn!" Dustin added.

"Quick, the potion." Patch told Mr. Badwolf and the Ever After High group.

"Huh? Oh! Right! Right!" Mr. Badwolf replied as he almost forgot before taking out the potion as there was only enough to last for today, so he took some for himself as the Ever After High group also took some.

"Wow..." Doyle whispered once he saw what happened to the Ever After High group which was of course done by magic.

Jack and Robyn smiled happily at their parents as Tom and Jerry also smiled for the kids.

"Mom, Uncle Dustin, you know how Dad always said dreams come true if you believe?" Jack asked as he brought out the paper to show his mother who looked very overjoyed before she hugged her son. "Well, we planted those beans and you'll never guess what happened." he then told her happily.

* * *

And now with the rest of the golden egg, the amusement park was going to have some repairs. Violet smiled as she put her late husband's hat on her son's head as they walked off together, happily to their home of Storybook Town as they earned their happy ending. A portal soon came out for Patch and Doyle as a hand grabbed them both and soon disappeared with them once they were in.

"Well, I'd say we had some fun ourselves." Mr. Badwolf smiled at the Ever After High group.

"We sure did." Cerise smiled back.

"Lots of fun." Ramona added.

"Though I wonder where that boy went?" Ashlynn wondered.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him too much." Mr. Badwolf said.

"Oh... Yeah... I just hope maybe we could meet him again." Cerise said softly.

"Yeah, possibly." Ramona said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Patch and Doyle..._**

Patch looked casual while Doyle looked surprised from the magical portal.

"What's happening?" Doyle asked. "What's going on? Hey, Dog!"

"My name is Patch." The Dalmatian told him.

"Right, Patch," Doyle replied. "What's going on?"

"We're probably going to find out what's going to happen to you." Patch said.

"Um, okay, and as for the portal and those hands that pulled us in?" Doyle asked.

"Most likely Drell." Patch said.

"Do I wanna know?" Doyle asked.

"You'll know whether you want to or not." Patch replied.

Doyle wasn't sure he liked the sound of that before they soon ended up in the Spellman house in a bedroom instead of Drell's office.

* * *

"...Drell, why aren't we in your office?" Patch asked the warlock.

"Renovations," Drell replied as he took out his shoe and tipped it over as water leaked out from it onto the floor. "I think some mermaids and mermen had a little too much fun while I took Hilda to the North Star for the weekend to see if we were really destined to be true lovers."

"Whoa." Doyle said.

"Did it work?" Patch asked Drell.

"Oh, we had so much fun!" Drell beamed. "I knew it was destiny after we tried to get back together on that one year on Valentine's Day, and-" he then shook his head and hit his face. "Ugh! Focus, Drell! Stop thinking about Hilda so much."

Doyle and Patch snickered a bit from that.

"Anyway... Doyle Cleverlobe..." Drell soon addressed the boy. "I'm sorry to say that you won't be in Galaxy High School anymore."

Doyle frowned as he had a feeling that he wouldn't be back at his high school.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Doyle." Patch frowned.

"It's okay." Doyle said softly, appreciating the sympathy.

"You'll be going to a new school," Drell told Doyle. "Ever After High School, even though you're not descended from a storybook or folklore character."

"Too bad Ever After High and Canterlot High School aren't part of one school." Patch said.

"Yeah, I just thought Doyle going to Ever After High would be nice since he could be with Cerise." Drell smirked.

Doyle looked bashful. "Uh... What makes you think I wanna be with that red-hooded girl?" he then asked.

"Uh, Drell sorta sees everything that goes on." Patch replied sheepishly.

"It's true." Drell nodded.

Doyle looked even more bashful.

"You want Atticus and the others to meet this kid?" Drell asked Patch.

"Well, sure," Patch shrugged. "Why not?"

"I just thought EAH would be a better fit for him." Drell smirked.

"Can't there be a way to make a link to the two schools?" Patch asked. "Like a magical link?"

Drell sighed a bit. "I dunno why you would want that, but I'll see what I can do." he then said.

"Thanks, Drell." Patch smiled.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." Drell shrugged.

"A new school... With new people..." Doyle sighed to himself. "Sounds like I'm reliving the first time I went to Galaxy High with Aimee."

"Was your first day there a good experience?" Patch asked him.

"Not exactly." Doyle said.

"Well, that's a bit of a bummer." Patch said out of concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure your life story is interesting, but maybe save it for another time," Drell suggested as he tried to dry the room up as it was a bit wet since his office was flooded. "You're both free to go."

"Great." Patch smiled.

"Uh... Where do I go?" Doyle asked.

"Go to the kitchen," Drell replied. "You can say goodbye there and I'll send you to your new school, it's a boarding school so you'll be living there."

"Thanks." Doyle smiled.

"Well, he took that better than I thought he would." Patch commented.

Eventually, they came to the kitchen to wait to see what would happen before they would go back home as Ambrose sat in the living room, sitting on the floor as he watched a purple dinosaur on TV as the baby warlock looked very entertained from the show.


	8. Chapter 8

"Barney the Dinosaur," Patch sighed. "Maybe it's cuz I'm too old for that stuff, but I'm not sure why baby humans love that show, especially Atticus's little cousin, Dot."

"Maybe Drell will make you meet Barney the Dinosaur." Doyle joked with a chuckle.

"Psh! Like he'd do that." Patch chuckled.

Someone soon came downstairs, creaking a bit.

"I was joking!" Patch then cried out dramatically.

"It's just me, Patch." Hilda giggled as she came over with a baby bottle in her hand.

"Oh, I knew that." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure you did," Hilda smirked playfully before she picked up Ambrose and began to feed him his bottle. "What're you kids waiting for?" she then asked.

"Doyle here is going to a new school, so Drell's gonna help him since I helped out Tom and Jerry again." Patch replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Doyle," Hilda said to the new boy. "I hope Greendale is treating you right."

"I just got here." Doyle said.

"Where were you before then?" Hilda asked.

"Galaxy High School," Doyle replied. "It's a long story."

"Whoa! That's far away." Hilda said.

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it." Doyle replied.

Drell soon came downstairs to see Doyle and Patch. "Thank you for waiting," he then told them. "I'm not sure about Ever After High and Canterlot High School becoming one school just yet, Spot, but I'll work on that."

"Uh, his name's Patch." Doyle spoke up.

"Doesn't matter, Doyle," Patch sighed. "He always does that to me."

"And as for becoming a new student in Ever After High, it seems that they're willing to accept you, Doyle," Drell then said. "Of course, with approval from Headmaster Grimm."

"Cool." Doyle smiled.

"You got lucky," Drell crossed his arms. "You'll find out more about it once you get there."

"Thank you, sir," Doyle said with a small sigh. "I'll miss Galaxy High, but I guess I'll be happier in Ever After High."

"You sure will." Drell said.

"Um, thanks," Doyle said. "How do I get to Ever After High though?"

"...See ya." Drell replied, throwing a magic ball at him right away.

* * *

Doyle yelped and flinched a bit, but was soon sent away from a beam of light as his suitcases were beside him and he was now in front of the legendary school that was Ever After High with some notes that had instructions on them.

"I guess that's how." Doyle said. He soon picked up his stuff and soon went inside the school as a new adventure awaited for him, but that would be another story for another day.

The End


End file.
